Boy On Fire
by Shy-Sky-Dragon
Summary: This Saturday is karaoke night. What will Lucy sing? A cute one-shot & song-fic. please check it out and leave comments.


Listening to **Girl On Fire** by Alicia Keys and I get inspired to write this… Hope you enjoy~

_**Boy On Fire**_

It was Saturday night in Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild was as loud as they usually were. This Saturday was karaoke night and Mirajane was in charge. Mira had told everyone in the guild that was participating to write a song about someone they really know. Lucy had been working on the song for days instead of working on her story and was waiting anxiously to play this song.

"Alright, this week I thought that we would invite some of the guilds around Magnolia and Fiore that wanted to see our own fairies sing, so I invited Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale." Mira was talking to the microphone.

"What! YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT!" The guild screamed and shouted.

"Ah I did forget to tell you guys ne?" Mira asked the guild as they did a face palm.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Everybody arrived and the concert was already three quarters through. Gray sang Sexy and I Know It, Erza sang This Kiss, Levy sang White Horse which lead to a blushing Gajeel singing his Shobedobob. Natsu and Happy even sang a duet Haven't Met You Yet. It was Lucy's turn as she went up to the stage; no one in the guild had ever heard Lucy sang so everybody was ready for a noise that sounded like a Crow being shot or a cow being run over. Lucy grabbed the microphone and spoke quietly.

"Hey everybody out there! I know nobody has ever heard me sing and is expecting a dying whale or something but whatever just ENJOY!~. Urm this song is for Natsu since Mira told us to dedicate the song to somebody and HEY NATSU! If you don't like the song ill throw a bag of ice over your sleeping body!" Lucy was blushing and was ready to sing.

_**He's just a boy, and he's on fire**__**  
**__**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**__**  
**__**He's living in a world, and it's on fire**__**  
**__**Feeling the catastrophe, but he knows he can fly away**__****_

_**Oh, he got both feet on the ground**__**  
**__**And he's burning it down**__**  
**__**Oh, he got his head in the clouds**__**  
**__**And he's not backing down**__****_

_**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**He's walking on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**_

The guild was shocked by the angel like voice that could reach such a high note.

_**Looks like a boy, but he's a flame**__**  
**__**So bright, he can burn your eyes**__**  
**__**Better look the other way**__**  
**__**You can try but you'll never forget his name**__**  
**__**He's on top of the world**__**  
**__**Hottest of the hottest guys say**__****_

_**Oh, we got our feet on the ground**__**  
**__**And we're burning it down**__**  
**__**Oh, got our head in the clouds**__**  
**__**And we're not coming down**__****_

_**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**He's walking on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**__****_

_**Everybody stands, as he goes by**__**  
**__**Cause they can see the flame that's in his eyes**__**  
**__**Watch him when he's lighting up the night**__**  
**__**Nobody knows that he's a lonely boy**__**  
**__**And it's a lonely world**__**  
**__**But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**__****_

_**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**__**  
**__**He's walking on fire**__**  
**__**This boy is on fire**__****_

_**Oh, oh, oh...**__****_

_**He's just a boy, and he's on fire**_

Lucy finished the song as the guild was whistling and screaming for and encore. She stepped off the stage as she was tackled by Natsu.

"Luce, I didn't like that song at all not one bit." Natsu said so calmly.

"W-what do you mean Natsu? I thought tha-" Lucy was about to finish her sentence as Natsu pulled her in for another hug.

"I didn't like it because I LOVED it." Natsu said as he breathed in her lovely scent.  
"You scared me; I thought that you hated it. Idiot" Lucy was relieved, Natsu actually liked it.

"Just remember that I am YOUR boy and I will ALWAYS be on fire for you." Natsu looked in her eyes as their heads touched.

"Of course I will" Lucy said as they shared a sweet kiss. Natsu really did have warm lips. He really was HER boy on fire.


End file.
